


Sto lat

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Urodziny mogą być dniem wyjątkowym, a mogą być też bardzo zwyczajne. Zresztą jedno nie wyklucza drugiego.[14 lutego/16 czerwca 2010]





	Sto lat

14 lutego zawsze był dla Isoli dniem jak każdy inny. Właściwie to co roku nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z jego nadejścia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie zaglądała do kalendarza.

Ale nie tym razem. Tym razem myślała o tym dniu ponad tydzień przed tym, jak właściwie nadszedł.

Początkowo chciała pójść na łatwiznę i po prostu kupić pudełko czekoladek. Później jednak przyszło zastanowienie – Totsuka znał się na gotowaniu i kuchni, zatem byle jaki produkt z kombini z pewnością nie zrobiłby na nim wrażenia. Zdeterminowana, Isola postanowiła wykorzystać najbliższy tydzień i zostać mistrzem w robieniu czekoladek.

Dopiero później zdała sobie sprawę, jak trudnego podjęła się wyzwania.

Mimo że dość szybko udało jej się opanować sztukę sprawienia, by zrobiona przez nią czekolada dała się zjeść (ostatecznie tylko idiota nie poradziłby sobie z tym niezbyt skomplikowanym przepisem), Isola szybko natrafiła na problem nadawania kształtu czekoladkom. Łakocie w niczym nie przypominały pięknych czekoladek ze zdjęcia; albo się rozpadały, albo miały nierówny kształt. Poza tym pozostawała kwestia dekorowania, która także doprowadzała Isolę do szaleństwa, bo ręce trzęsły jej się niemiłosiernie, znacznie utrudniając umieszczanie precyzyjnych ozdób.

Mimo to codziennie, aż do nadejścia dnia sądu, ślęczała w kuchni, mając nadzieję, że w końcu będzie zadowolona z własnego wyrobu.

Wieczorem 13 lutego dopadła ją panika. Udało jej się wreszcie nadać czekoladkom w miarę równy kształt, ale delikatna polewa czekoladowa stwardniała znacznie szybciej niż powinna. Klęcząc na podłodze swojej mikroskopijnej kuchni, Isola znajdowała się na skraju rozpaczy.

Ostatecznie zostawiła polewę w spokoju i po prostu posypała czekoladki wiórkami kokosowymi. Te nieszczególnie chciały się trzymać, ale nie miała już czasu ani pomysłu, by to poprawić.

Spakowawszy czekoladki do pudełka, Isola położyła się do łóżka.

Tamtej nocy nie zmrużyła oka.

Rano obudziła się z poczuciem, jakby ktoś wpakował jej do głowy paczkę dynamitu i wysadził niczym kopalnię na Dzikim Zachodzie. Mimo to zmusiła się do wstania i ogarnięcia. Ubrała się, nałożyła płaszcz, do którego kieszeni schowała czekoladki, a potem wyszła z domu.

W drodze sięgnęła po palmtopa i wybrała jeden z niewielu zapisanych tam numerów.

[Halo, haaalo.]

– Tatara-san? Masz teraz czas? – rzuciła Isola prosto z mostu.

[E, teraz? W sumie mam, ale o co chodzi? Jestem w barze HOMRA.]

– Mogę cię stamtąd wyciągnąć?

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza, nie licząc hałaśliwej rozmowy w tle. Po chwili Totsuka odparł:

[Pewnie. Będę czekał.]

Isola rozłączyła się i jak na skrzydłach poleciała do baru. W istocie jednak zżerał ją stres tak okropny, jak nigdy dotąd.

W barze znajdowała się cała zgraja: Kusanagi, Suou, Yata, Kamamoto i reszta. Siedzący przy kontuarze Totsuka przywitał Isolę gestem dłoni, a Kusanagi, wbrew jej zaprzeczeniom, od razu poszedł zaparzyć wodę na herbatę. Isola zbliżyła się, po czym wyciągnęła ku Totsuce pudełko czekoladek.

– …To dla ciebie.

Totsuka z lekko zaskoczoną miną wziął od niej paczuszkę. Przyjrzał się jej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– Naprawdę? Prezent urodzinowy?

– Uro… dzinowy? – serce Isoli na moment się zatrzymało.

– Ojej, pomyliłem się? Racja, chyba ci nie mówiłem, kiedy mam urodziny. Ale w takim razie z jakiej to okazji? – Totsuka nie wydawał się rozczarowany, raczej zdziwiony. Oglądał pudełko czekoladek z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby nigdy nie widział nic podobnego.

– Dzisiaj są walentynki…

Wśród członków Homry przeszedł szmer zaskoczenia. Yata mruknął coś w stylu: „Kurde, nawet Totsuka-san dostał czekoladki!”, podczas gdy Kusanagi wyglądał na ciężko zszokowanego. Jedynie Suou nie wydawał się poruszony.

– Ups, więc to o to chodzi. Sama je zrobiłaś?

Isola kiwnęła głową, a wtedy Totsuka ciekawsko zajrzał do środka. Ku uldze dziewczyny czekoladki nie rozpadły się, ale wiórki kokosowe odpadły prawie całkowicie, podobnie jak inne dekoracje.

– Przepraszam, nie są zbyt udane.

– Żartujesz? Są niesamowite. Naprawdę zrobiłaś je dla mnie?

– I tak powinnam była się dowiedzieć, w końcu urodziny są dużo ważniejsze… – Isola wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich butów. – Znajdę odpowiedni prezent urodzinowy, obiecuję.

– Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku – zaprzeczył ze śmiechem Totsuka. – Co roku wszyscy dają mi prezenty urodzinowe, ale czekoladki walentynkowe dostaję pierwszy raz. Zjem je z radością.

To rzekłszy, Totsuka z pewnego rodzaju triumfem na twarzy schował pudełko do swojej torby. Następnie sięgnął do kontuaru, na którym stał wysoki kieliszek z jakimś alkoholem, i ku zdumieniu Isoli opróżnił go. Isola chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, by Totsuka pił alkohol.

– A zatem – wstał z miejsca – obiecałem Isoli, że z nią pójdę, więc będziemy się zbierać. Kusanagi-san – rzucił do przyjaciela – dziękuję za szampana!

– Szampana? – Isola zamrugała.

– Totsuka jest już oficjalnie pełnoletni, więc uznałem to za odpowiednią okazję – wyjaśnił Kusanagi. – Cóż, ale i tak zdarzyło mu się pić już wcześniej. I nawet palić.

– Przecież to twoja zasługa, Kusanagi-san.

– Idźcie już, zanim powiesz o jedno słowo za dużo!

Totsuka ze śmiechem narzucił płaszcz i szalik, po czym wraz z Isolą wyszli z baru.

Zima zbliżała się ku końcowi, ale ostatnie szczypnięcia mrozu nadal dawały o sobie znać. Isola schowała dłonie w kieszeń, żeby uchronić się przed zimnem.

– Może wolisz tak?

Zaskoczona, podniosła wzrok; Totsuka wyciągał dłoń w jej stronę. Po chwili wahania przyjęła ją. Nie wiedziała, czy to kwestia jego mocy, czy po prostu zawsze miał taką temperaturę ciała, ale od razu zrobiło jej się cieplej.

– Więc, dokąd idziemy?

– A na co masz ochotę? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i zaraz pożałowała tego. Sama go zapraszała, a teraz brzmiała tak, jakby zrzucała na niego ciężar wymyślenia przebiegu spotkania. – To znaczy, znam parę miejsc, ale—

– Zdam się na ciebie – Totsuka posłał jej uśmiech. – Wybierz coś, gdzie miło spędzimy czas.

– Może… łyżwy?

– O, świetnie! Dawno nie jeździłem. Nie miej mi za złe, jeśli się wywrócę!

Isola przytaknęła, już obliczając w głowie trasę na lodowisko. Ruszyli dalej, ręka w rękę, milcząc, gdyż słowa nie były im potrzebne.

Nagle Totsuka zatrzymał się. Zdziwiona Isola spojrzała na niego, lecz on, unosząc twarz w niebo, nie zauważył tego. Podążyła jego wzrokiem i wtedy dostrzegła spadające z chmur srebrne drobinki.

– Pada śnieg.

Może i zima nadal trwała w najlepsze, ale w tamtej chwili, gdy tak stali na środku drogi i patrzyli na śnieg, serce Isoli wypełniało jedynie przyjemne ciepło.

* * *

16 czerwca od dawna był dla Isoli dniem jak każdy inny. Właściwie to co roku nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z jego nadejścia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie zaglądała do kalendarza.

Ale nie tym razem. Gdy dzwonek przychodzącego połączenia wdarł się w jej sen, z niezadowoleniem sięgnęła po urządzenie.

[Wszystkiego najlepszego, Isola!]

– …?

Z początku nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi ani nawet kto mówi. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznała głos Totsuki, a zerknięcie na datę w palmtopie wyjaśniło jego słowa.

[Nie mów mi, że zapomniałaś o własnych urodzinach?]

– Nie zapomniałam. Po prostu nie wiedziałam, że to dzisiaj.

[Eee, tak nie może być. Obudziłem cię? Wstawaj, bo zaraz będę na miejscu. Zabieram cię na wycieczkę.]

Isola przetarła ręką twarz i ziewnęła szeroko. Wiedziała jednak, że Totsuki nie sposób odwieść od raz powziętego pomysłu.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, wstaję – oznajmiła, po czym rzeczywiście podniosła się z łóżka. – A powiesz mi chociaż, dokąd ta wycieczka?

[Tajemnica. Zdradzę tylko, że będzie intensywnie. No dobra, to widzimy się za pięć minut!]

Intensywnie, co?

Z ust Isoli dobyło się parsknięcie śmiechem. Cały Totsuka. Pewnie po tej wycieczce nie będzie widziała na oczy, a na następny dzień nie zdoła się podnieść.

Nadal się uśmiechając, ruszyła się przebrać.


End file.
